


Happiness magical project

by Matsuwubara



Series: Magical Girls Au [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discovering Powers, F/F, Magical Girls, magical girl au, mentions of Kaoru and Kokoro but they aren’t essentially apart of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuwubara/pseuds/Matsuwubara
Summary: Magical girls exist, and Okusawa Misaki is one of them. But what happens when she discovers that someone close to her is also hiding the same secret?





	Happiness magical project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for kind of dying but I had sudden energy to write at 12 am and the Misakanon tag has been kind of dead so I’m here to provide. I’m actually really tired so I apologize if the fic had some weak spots. I might write more? I really don’t know.

“So...”

“Um..”

Great. Good job Misaki you’ve successfully revealed your biggest secret to your crush. Hope you’re happy, the brunette mentally scolds herself. How did this happen again?  
—  
“Mii-kun!,” Hagumi exclaimed excitedly. “Kokoron wanted me to ask you if you can get more decorations from the storage room!,” she smiled cheerfully. Misaki was too tired to argue.

“Yeah yeah whatever, I’ll go see if there’s more but I highly doubt it since this room looks like a mess,” Misaki grumbled. Kokoro insisted that since Michelle didn’t have an official birthday, today would be a perfect day to throw one, much to Misaki’s displeasure. Just a few more hours and then she can finally go home.

The trip to the storage room wasn’t long and Misaki definitely got the layout of the Tsurumaki residence down a long time ago so hopefully this would be a quick trip. When Misaki opened the door, she saw piles and piles of boxes and stuff scattered on the floor. Perfect, another mess she definitely did not need in her life. Luckily, Misaki wasn’t a normal high school girl. Normal is definitely not a word to describe someone who can magically transform into a pretty frilly outfit with logic-defying powers right? Misaki settled on not transforming since that’s sort of overdoing it, but she quickly summoned her powers, something she learned how to do without fully transforming. That didn’t mean it was easy though, using whatever magical strength she had in her at that moment she had successfully lifted about half of the boxes. This could be done in a few more seconds, no problem.

“M-Misaki...chan...?”  
...  
...  
Crap.  
——  
And we’re back.

“L-Look Kanon-San I understand if you think I’m weird or a freak just please don’t tell anyone, please-,” but Misaki’s frantic pleads were cut short.

“Please calm down Misaki-chan I can’t really process anything like this...” Kanon said softly, trying her best to calm both herself and Misaki down. “I think I might already know what this is about, but just in case, please explain what that was just now,” she said, sounding a bit more serious, a tone Misaki never heard Kanon speak in. But nonetheless, she obliged.  
—  
“And that’s that. Look I know it sounds dumb but it’s the truth. I’m a magical girl.” That sounded pretty dumb, Misaki wouldn’t blame Kanon if she didn’t believe her. You never hear the word Magical girl commonly, it’s a bit hard to process.

“So...I was right then...” Kanon ment for that to come out as a mumble but Misaki heard it anyway.

“Huh?” She was right? How? What is she talking about? Misaki now had questions to ask the blunette, switching roles.

“Um..well uh...you see...I’m one too..a m-magical girl..,” saying that was pretty embarrassing, Kanon was already shy enough so admitting that was even harder.  
...  
...  
“How about we got talk somewhere else?”

“Please.”  
—  
—  
Usually your crush would be visiting your house for more interesting or “fun” reasons but to Misaki’s disappointment, that wasn’t the case. Instead her and Kanon we’re sitting down awkwardly on opposite sides of her bed.

“So..” Kanon said, breaking the silence first. “When did find your powers? Um..if that’s alright to ask.”

“No don’t worry about it. I found out a few months ago. I think I’ve had them since birth, my parents told me a bunch of weird stuff that happened when I was a kid.” Misaki didn’t really mind sharing this much about herself, if it was someone else, she would definitely be more closed off. But Kanon has a nice, comforting aura that makes Misaki feel safe and warm. That..isn’t weird to think right..?

“Wow, I’m actually the same...but I don’t know if I’ve always had my powers since birth. I’m glad I finally have someone to talk to about this though.” Kanon gave a soft smile.

“Hey Kanon..”

“Hm? Is something wrong?”

“No it’s just...I was wondering if you could maybe..transform..?”

She wanted to see what powers Kanon had since she didn’t actually show them. Look, Misaki swears this isn’t just to see her costume ok.

“Um, sure but can you step back a bit? I’ve never done it in front of someone so I don’t know if it can be dangerous up close.” After Misaki scooted back further on the bed, Kanon stood in the center of the room. Out of her duffel bag, she pulled out a small rod, a nice shade of blue that complimented her hair. One blinding gleam of light later and Kanon looks like a literal princess. Nothing to different though. Her hair was just a tad bit longer so there would be a bit of a disguise.

“Um..ah this is actually pretty embarrassing...is this ok?” Kanon’s face was flushed with a light pink from Misaki unconsciously staring.

“Ah um! Yeah that’s fine I’m sorry I sorta spaced out didn’t I..”Good job now she probably thinks you’re a creep.

With that Kanon quickly turned back, fumbling a bit with the rod while putting it back.

“So we’re really magical girls huh..” Misaki couldn’t help being at least a little happy. She wasn’t alone, plus this was someone she was close to. It felt...nice.

“Hey um..Misaki-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“D-Did you ever tell Kokoro or the other three where we went..? Especially..”

“Kaoru.” They both said perfectly in sync. Kaoru had always been keen on setting them up with each other, who knows what she thought they might be doing after they’ve been in the ‘Storage closet’ for more than an hour.

“Um don’t worry I’ll tell them we’re fine or...something.” Misaki hastily took out her phone sending a message in their groupchat. (And a private message to Kaoru to not get any sick ideas.)  
—-  
“Misaki-chan, I’m sorry for making you go through all of this, I should’ve just minded my business.” Misaki insisted to walk Kanon home, and now they we’re standing in front of it. The day had to end at some point.

“Nono, I’m actually really glad we talked, I enjoy spending time with you. Oh and obviously because now I know I’m not alone.” Idiot. She mentally scolds herself for the 5th time today or however many times she’s done it.

“Kanon-san...can we meet up tomorrow at Hazawa café? If you’re fine with it of course..”

“Like a meetup or a...date?”

“U-Um whichever works for you!”

“O-Oh okay. Well then I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s a date.” Kanon smiled as she walked up the steps into her house.

Maybe they can spend more time together soon...yeah, Misaki would like that.

**Author's Note:**

> @misaki.ilysm is my personal account on Instagram which you can send a follow request and send fic requests! I’d prefer just Misakanon suggestions but anything (except for Sayohina,Tomoako, Misakoko) is fine. Misakoko is for personal reasons but I’m not comfortable sharing them here.


End file.
